Ibuki's First Easter
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Mego and Aoi have gone through a lot together, staying strong for the bad, and enjoying themselves with the good. It's moments like these that they feel blessed, their daughter is celebrating their first Easter and they were around friends and family. There's nothing better. "OMG look at the bunny onesie!" A so cute it hurts oneshot...there are spoilers.


Ibuki's First Easter

 **Author Notes: So...i may be a little(Lies...nothing but lies) obsessed with So Cute It Hurts. I own all but two volumes, and they're the first two. And there's one little picture that makes me squeal like the fangirl i am.**

 **With that I do not own this series. Keep in mind this is later volume spoilers(somewhat) so please read the manga as it is absolutely amazing! Here we go!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was crazy to think that love at first sight existed, many people deny it's existence, saying it wasn't real. But for one pair of lucky twins it was more than real, it paved the way to their happy futures.

Through the sturggles that life dished out in front of them they found their happiness. **"Awwww my baby and husband are so cute!"** Mego Koba-Sanada, Sanada, was taking a boat load of pictures of her one year old daughter Ibuki and husband Aoi. **"Mego..."** He couldn't help but smile at his wife's antics.

Even after all these years she was still as hyper and upbeat as ever. If anything she was even more energized then she was in her high school days. **"Ohh I'm so glad I just bought her new bunny onesie in time for Easter~"** Little Ibuki was starting to get the hang of learning how to crawl.

Eagerly with newfound confidence she advances towards her father, leaving one of her rattles behind on the floor. **"Squeeee Ibuki come look at mommy so I can get more pictures! I need more for our album. Your first Easter~!"** Chuckling Aoi picks up his baby girl, marveling at how fast she was growing.

 **"Come on Mego, the others will be here any minute."** His wife pouts, reluctantly placing her camera on the table and straightening out her dress. **"Fiiiiinnnneee!"** The doorbell catches their attention. **"I'll get it."**

With a slight hum and hop in her step she opens the door. **"Hey sis!"** Shouting in glee Mego hugs her twin, it had been so long since they had last seen each other. And right behind him was her fellow family and friends. Azusa, Mitsuru's fiance.

Shino and her husband. Her mother, father and grandmother. Aoi's uncle, and best friend Utsugi. Her best friends Tomo and Shizuka. So many friends, so many wonderful people that have been there for her and her husband.

Though it has been many years, Aoi and Mego still had people they wished could still be here today. That were among the living. Their memories lived on, and would be passed down to the new generation.

A moment of sadness went through the young lady, regardless she smiled in pure joy as she stepped back inside. "Come on in everyone~" Everyone went to the beat of their own drum.

Azusa, Mego and her mother took to the kitchens, as there was still food in the need of being completed. Leaving Aoi and the rest of the family to babysit. **"She's so cute it hurts~"** Ibuki was crawling on the floor again, doing her best to go to everyone who held out their arms.

But she always returned to her father, giggling at the kisses he gave her. **"Ohhh please tell me someone's taking pictures!"** Mitsuru chuckled at his sister. Even in a different room, her kawaii otaku senses were as strong as ever.

Especially when it came to his brother in law and niece. **"I got it sis. You may want to hurry though~ Sat-Chan is trying to get her to stand up!"** Suddenly he received a glare from the older male, before the both of them flinched when something shattered in the kitchen.

 **"Oh boy..."** Everyone shared a laugh when Mego and her two assistance came out with hard boiled eggs. **"Who's ready to egg decorate?"** It seemed childish, that grown adults were getting together to paint eggs. But it was fun, soothing even.

It was a chance for them to catch up with one another, to make even more memories to look back to. Especially for the little one year old. **"Ready to paint Ibuki?"** With a little coo, Ibuki, with Mego's grandmother's help her hand was pressed in the baby safe paint.

Together the two worked on the egg, putting all sorts of colors on the hardened shell. The baby shrieked in glee as she really started getting into it. Luckily her bunny onesie was removed for the sake of the little project.

Once more Mego grabbed her camera, taking all sorts of photos. **"Don't forget about your eggs Megumi."** It took Aoi distracting her...a bit(kiss to the cheek) for her to release her precious camera.

It was a good day, with the sun shining, spring finally arrived to stop winter's frozen control. But there was more to it than that however. It was a time where they could all come and enjoy themselves. Remembering what was important. It would be the first of many to come.

the end

 **Author Notes: A bit on the short side I'll admit, but i did struggle bit about how I wanted to go about this one shot. My obsession for So Cute It Hurts is as strong as ever. However...I wasn't sure how to go about it in terms of character interaction...or even plot.**

 **What can I say, I saw baby Ibuki in her bunny onesie and I was like "I must make something of this!" And the rest is history. I may have made things vague or certain people ooc, but that's what I get for not having my manga on hand...oh well.**

 **Alright ending it here. If you guys like please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this one shot. Also check out some of the other one shots or series we've made if you're interested. Happy Easter guys, tchao for now.**


End file.
